<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>破坏欲 by dystopia123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877098">破坏欲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopia123/pseuds/dystopia123'>dystopia123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, black mage - Fandom, summoner - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopia123/pseuds/dystopia123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>召唤很清楚，同队的黑魔缺乏某种必要的感情。他对任何人都是那副不变的表情，他那双和自己召唤出来的巴哈姆特相似的金色的双眸背后隐藏的是千年不化的坚冰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>破坏欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>破坏欲<br/>新手司机/流血注意/黑召/道具（武器）/我真的很菜我第一次开车，孩子真的快饿疯了几年没碰过笔了还把初次下海给了黑召呜呜呜呜呜呜，历史是很久以前看的地理科普，可能有误但实在是偷懒不查了orz</p>
<p>召唤很清楚，同队的黑魔缺乏某种必要的感情。他对任何人都是那副不变的表情，他那双和自己召唤出来的巴哈姆特相似的金色的双眸背后隐藏的是千年不化的坚冰。<br/>  在战斗的时候，黑魔从来没有愧对过他作为法系天花板的地位，在分扬的点名和队友的四处乱窜之下，他永远能笔直的站在黑魔纹中，紧握咒杖，在全队近乎灭亡的情况下，也能以最平稳的心态读完最后一发绝望，终结了即将落在他头上的死刑。<br/>  但他从没有笑过，对同队出生入死的伙伴也没有过多一字的形容和描述，在战斗后以最快的速度离开现场回家，在部队的庆功宴上也鲜少见到过黑魔出现。<br/>  这都是召唤在默默观察黑魔后得出的结论。<br/>  或许是因为玛哈派系的力量脱胎于亚拉戈的法术，他对黑魔有着莫名其妙的求知和好奇，玛哈派系是对亚拉戈的法术的发展，这或许能解释的通为什么黑魔的输出永远是那么的高。<br/>  他默默的记下黑魔咏唱的咒文加以研究，在战斗中总是分神出来关注黑魔的行动，久而久之之——他也不知道这是什么莫名的缘由，他的视线开始离不开黑魔了。<br/>  或许旁人能将这种感情称为心动，但是召唤知道，黑魔绝不会回应这份感情，因为黑魔缺乏必要的感情。<br/>  他问过学者，学者说确实有这样的人存在，但黑魔不是，入队的那天他们就给黑魔做过检查，他是个完全的正常人，缺乏感情只是因为这是他自己压抑的结果而已。<br/>  而相应的，召唤也因此只能藏匿着自己的心动。黑魔永远只会在他的面前匆匆路过，最多只会致以队友间最为简单的问候。<br/>  他以为这一切就会这么平稳的继续下去，直到有一天他的耐心耗尽，心动走到尽头，他想他总会放弃对黑魔的暗恋。<br/>  但转折总是来得突兀而自然，如同所有老套的桥段，喝酒误事。<br/>  至少在召唤自己回过神来之前，他已经把黑魔拉进了自己的房间，然后狠狠的把他摁在床上，抬起头来努力装出最凶狠的样子对着他怒吼，“——真是够了！”<br/>  他觉得至少现在黑魔一定会露出什么表情吧，对他莫名发火的疑惑甚至愤怒，甚至可能反手用他的咒杖对准他的脑门来一击，但是黑魔没有，因为动作而落下的帽檐之下的神情依然波澜不惊，他望着召唤，一字一顿缓慢的说道，“原来你一直注视我，是为了和我做这种事情吗？”<br/>  召唤觉得自己的理智断了。<br/>  同队的龙骑说过，没有人能在情欲下保持冷静，召唤觉得他说的是真理，自己暗恋的人就在自己的面前，无论他如何冷静，他都不可能在被他人撩拨情欲的情况下维持自我。<br/>  “你觉得这种事情无所谓吗？”召唤冷笑着死死地盯着黑魔，一边抬手解开自己的长袍，召唤师的衣服很是轻便，不费吹灰之力就能解开，他低头吻上黑魔，“我想看看，你失去理智的样子。”<br/>  召唤对这种事情谈不上熟悉，但他在黄金港接过的恶名精英的讨伐中见过香艳的场面，他看过名单上的恶名在青楼女子的抚慰下兽性大发的样子，也是凭借着他失去理智的那一刻他才成功一人刺杀了那名臭名昭著的恶名。<br/>  他回忆着当时的场景，褪去黑魔终年包裹着自己的漆黑法袍，却发现对方的身体意外的比自己要强健的多。<br/>  明明是个不怎么运动的稳定站桩法系。<br/>  他低头含住黑魔的性器，有些吃力的上下套弄起来，被召唤含住的片刻他看见黑魔的眼神微沉，但是并没有出声阻止他，他有些洋洋得意起来，开始更加卖力的揉搓按压起那里来。他能感受到黑魔的肉茎在他的舔舐下有些肿胀起来，平稳的呼吸也开始紊乱，他似乎是恶作剧得逞般的微微勾起了一抹笑容，在他想要更进一步动作的时候，黑魔却忽然反手扣住了他的下颚强迫他抬头和他对视，力道大的吓人，让黑魔的性器一时间滑出了他的嘴角。<br/>  “你那么想看我失去理智的样子？”黑魔的眼神沉的有些吓人，但仍然是带了疏离，锋芒毕露，“我给你一次选择的机会，你现在可以穿上衣服，然后从这个房间里走出去。”<br/>  召唤挡开他的手，无所畏惧的对上他的视线，“怎么，万年不化的冰块总算有了裂缝了？”<br/>  话音刚落，他感到一阵强烈的不适，因为对以太的敏感，召唤能感受到此时空气中的以太似乎有一丝诡谲的波动。<br/>  “这样啊，那你不要怪我了。”黑魔仍是不带表情，伸手从被扔到一旁的法袍中摸出了一瓶深紫色的药品，啵的一声咬开了瓶塞灌了下去，同为法系召唤当然认得，那是黑魔法师惯常使用的爆发药。<br/>  不详的预感爬上了他的后背，他觉得自己似乎是答应的太轻巧了，被想探知黑魔法师本质的欲望迷昏了头脑，他竟然不假思索就答应了这件事。<br/>  黑魔抬手扶起他的腰，一手扶住刚才因为召唤的挑弄而有些变大的性器对准了召唤的后穴，召唤的脸色一下子变得惨白，“你……你想不扩张就直接进入了吗？你疯了？！这种事情怎么可能——”<br/>  话音未落，召唤感到自己的腰间的力道一松，在他反应过来之前，他已经笔直着朝着胯下的凶器坐了下去。<br/>  惨叫瞬间划破了夜间的寂静，被剧痛撕扯开身体的一瞬间他甚至眼前泛起了白光，猩红的血丝顺着他的腿隙滑落，滴落在洁白的床单上，展开一朵刺目的红花。<br/>  “呜……”他吃痛而僵硬地低头盯着黑魔，他发现对方似乎因为他的痛呼而开始有了反应，他还没来得及喘息，就被黑魔生生提起离开了他的肉棒，随后又是一阵极重的落下，让本来就就撕扯开的伤口加的更深。<br/>  “不……啊啊……”召唤难以置信地摇着头，这场几近与处刑的交合让他痛不欲生，滑落的血珠在床单上晕染开了一道又一道，剧痛让他拼命的想挣脱开黑魔的拘束，但是却发现对方的力道大的惊人，他只能被迫承受着一下又一下的切骨之痛。<br/>  “好疼，好疼……停下来……不……黑魔你……你这个混蛋——”<br/>  “我警告过你。”黑魔没有理会召唤的求饶，“你知道为什么我从来不展露自己的情感吗？”<br/>  召唤自然已经无暇思考黑魔的话语了，耳边所有的声音都变成了嗡嗡的嘈杂声，剧痛的浪潮一波紧接着一波，他不记得自己骂了什么，他哀求眼前的男人，他震惊于对方的突兀的转变，这样的性交没有为他带来丝毫的快感，只有漫无止境的疼痛和被撕裂和被利刃突入的折磨。<br/>  温热的血迹落地到处都是，在黑魔的小腹之上，在床单之上，而眼前刚开始就被他折磨的召唤在语无伦次的求饶，这一切都让他沉睡的情感开始躁动。<br/>  是了——这才是他可以压抑自己，刻意疏远他人的原因。<br/>  黑魔法师向来不是在艾欧泽亚被看好的职业，贬低和咒骂伴随着这个职业一声，在紧握咒杖选择走上这条道路的那一刻起，他的前途注定是黑暗的。<br/>  因为黑魔法师永远充斥着破坏的欲望。从3000年前的玛哈开始，黑魔法师就为了追寻力量而动用过召唤妖异的方法，那艘关满了妖异的魔船方舟至今还在翻云雾海的上空游行着，彰显着黑魔法师们自血脉传承而来的那份邪恶。<br/>  他们一定会在这份破坏的欲望下走向犯下罪行的一天，他的同袍他的亲人无一不证实了这样的观点。黑魔法的力量是破坏的强大，而和自己在一起的友人在他的失控下曾被他误杀。<br/>  他也不曾想冰封自己的感情，很久以前他也曾鲜活过，直到他的黑魔法越加强大，直到他毫无感情的破坏了自己身边的一切。<br/>  一旦放纵自己的感情，他就要面对伤害他人的事实。于是即使迫不得已，他也开始克制自我。<br/>  然后直到——<br/>  这个不怕死的召唤到来。<br/>  仿佛是为了刻意挑拨起他的怒火，他的情感，他能感受到召唤无时不刻在的视线，起初他以为这是同为法系输出之间的较量，所以偶尔他故意打乱过几次循环，让自己的输出降到召唤的后面，然而似乎并不止于如此。<br/>  这个召唤，莫名其妙的老是跟着他。注视他，每次都尝试着和他搭话，尝试更深入的了解他。<br/>  但——他不能放纵自己的感情出现。因为他知道自己一旦回应了召唤，他天性而来的破坏就会将召唤毁灭。<br/>  看，就像是现在一样。<br/>  似乎是终于起了怜悯之心一般，黑魔终于停止了动作，召唤终于得以从这场漫长的处刑中得以解脱。<br/>  “这就是我失去理智的下场。你如果不想让自己进一步受伤，就别再靠近我了。”黑魔摊了摊手，“因为我们黑魔法师，无法控制自己破坏的欲望。”<br/>  似乎是因为疼痛让意志有了些许的涣散，召唤过了一段时间才从床单上拄起身体，随后而来的是爆发般的啜泣，黑魔一时间分不清这是因为他痛的，还是别的什么原因。<br/>  最终还是叹了一口气，黑魔推了推召唤，让他远离自己一些，他扯过被召唤丢在一旁的法袍，从中摸索出一瓶恢复药放在召唤身边，准备起身离开的时候，他忽然被召唤扯住了手。<br/>  “混蛋黑魔……狗黑魔。”召唤咬着牙恨恨地说道，“痛得要死……但……别小看我们亚拉戈的法师！你们玛哈的术式从我们亚拉戈继承而来，要论破坏力——”他抓过黑魔留下的恢复药一饮而尽，而后将黑魔拉回到床上，“自然是我们更强！”<br/>召唤扶稳了黑魔的性器，将它缓缓送入自己的体内，因为先前的暴行，血液让他的甬道早已濡湿，这一次的进入也不如同先前的困难，虽然也足够疼痛，但是伴随着召唤开始抚慰自己的前端，一丝浅淡的快感也逐渐升腾起来。<br/>  “哈……啊啊……”他自发的上下移动着，眼眶因为疼痛而有些发红，“不就是……破坏的……哈啊……破坏的欲望？”他的声音到最后有些走调，“我不许你……无视我的……情感……”<br/>  好不容易才抓住的那一丝裂缝，他怎么可能看着这个机会从手里溜走。<br/>  他加快了上下抽送的频率，带着胜利般的笑容扬起下巴看着黑魔。“我赢了。”<br/>  内里的肉壁因为快速的抽动而热的吓人，黑魔感觉召唤死死的夹紧着他的分身，在召唤猛地一声低声呻吟之后，一股白浊冲到了他的胸口，甚至溅到了他的脸上。<br/>  黑魔沉默着，良久，他深吸了一口气，抬手抹过召唤溅到他脸上的精液舔了舔，他一把拉过召唤吻了上去，唇齿交融，带出了一抹银丝。<br/>  “你自己招惹我的。你赢了”他就着插入的姿势将召唤翻过了身摁在床上，将他的双腿压至胸口，然后开始大力抽送起来。没有料到黑魔的突然动作，召唤一时间大脑当机，只能吐出断断续续的呻吟和喘息。<br/>  因为高潮过一次，内里的敏感度和热度都不是之前的生硬所能比拟的，黑魔探索着召唤最为敏感的点，一边从他的嘴角吻过他的锁骨，一路下移至他的乳珠，因为情动，那里早已有些发硬，黑魔不怀好意的轻咬，让召唤没能忍住泄出一声低吟。<br/>  与此同时，黑魔正好碾压过甬道深处的一点，召唤触电般的弓起身子攥紧了手下的床单，黑魔抽送的更为快速，几乎让他没有喘息的时间，“不行了……哈啊……黑魔……停下……”召唤不自觉的环抱住黑魔劲瘦的腰身，脚趾蜷曲，在床单上胡乱的蹬着，快感如同洪水般涌现，而在他即将到达顶峰之时，黑魔忽然握住了他的前端。因为极其强烈的快感，铃口已经断断续续的渗出水花，他有些迷茫的睁开双眼，“放开……唔……黑魔……求你……”<br/>  “只有这种程度吗？”黑魔半眯起双眼，“我们黑魔法师的破坏的欲望，还没有彻底释放呢……”<br/>  他抬手扯过召唤衣服上的绳结，在他的阴茎上打了一个结，因为突然的束缚，召唤的欲望完全无法释放，他憋的生疼，满含着泪水的双眼望向了黑魔。<br/>  而后者此刻抬手，平日里惯用的咒杖在他的手上成形，似乎不解黑魔的用意，召唤有些迷茫地看着黑魔。<br/>  “我已经彻底失去理智了，召唤。”他轻扬嘴角，冰冷的咒杖前端划过召唤的胸口，顺着往下，直到抵住了召唤后穴的入口，冰凉的触感让召唤浑身一僵，他难以置信的望着黑魔，而黑魔的脸色带着一丝近乎疯狂的神色。<br/>  “承受不住的，不，黑魔……”<br/>  “不要小看你的力量。召唤。”黑魔将视线转向了因为先前的性交造成的以太波动而微微发光的龙神纹身上，“我见过你在战斗力释放极限技，你能彻底承受的住龙神的同调，我想，这点程度对你来说不算难事。”<br/>  他拼命摇头夹紧双腿试图阻止黑魔咒杖的入侵，扩张撑开的剧痛让他倒吸凉气。“停……停下，不可能的……不能……”<br/>  “放松点。”黑魔轻抚召唤的后背，冰凉的指尖划过分明的脊柱，因为先前的高潮，召唤在不停的颤抖着。他沉声吟唱了一段咒文，召唤认得那是他平日里惯用的三连咏唱，还没来得及细思个中意味，黑魔已经将咒杖对准了被撑的有些发红的穴肉，不再管顾召唤颤声的求饶，他抹开穴口分泌的肠液和血液，一股脑捣了进去。异物感在已经被撑满的甬道中更为清晰，痛楚随着冰凉的咒杖的进入弥漫开来，召唤拼命撕扯身下的床单，布帛撕碎的声音显得尤为刺耳，因为剧痛而让他的眼中又蒙起了一层水雾。  扩张让召唤的呻吟一瞬间卡在了喉咙里，再喊出来已经成为了变了调的痛呼，他觉得自己快被疼疯了，泪水止不住的落下，“停下，哈啊……停下，求求你——”他剧烈的挣扎起来。<br/> “不……不行……唔呃！”似乎是再次被碰到了敏感点，召唤猛地绷紧了全身，起初的疼痛已经开始适应，微妙的快感开始覆盖那点痛苦。<br/>  “很好。”黑魔半眯起双眼，“这不是开始适应了么？”<br/>  在黑魔缓慢开始的抽动之下，召唤清楚的感受到咒杖和黑魔的性器性器在他肠道里搅动着，他翻着白眼，甚至怀疑自己是不是失去了意识，等意识再度聚拢的时候他猛然发现一个黑色的魔纹将他包围起来，在其中的他宛若任人宰割被献祭的羔羊。<br/>  ——是黑魔纹。<br/>  巨大的恐惧一瞬间笼罩了召唤，让他萌生了想要尽快从黑魔身下逃离的想法。他下意识的向后靠想抽离黑魔的控制，企图避免这场让人毛骨悚然的性交，但黑魔很快就把他拉了回来，然后挺入的更深，一瞬间让他的小腹微微隆起，顶出了黑魔的形状。<br/>  “哈啊……啊啊啊……”他知道自己求饶已经没有用处了，因为门户大开的姿势让他能清楚的看清自己被咒杖和黑魔双重侵入的样子，他摇着头，泪水簌簌的往下掉，开着黑魔纹的黑魔的速度比之前更加激烈，让他几乎喘不过起来，碾压过敏感点的快感让他的性器红肿的发紫，“让我去，黑魔，求求你，让我去……要射了……”<br/>  他断断续续的哀求着，声音近乎嘶哑，在最后一记深顶之下，黑魔扯开了束缚召唤前端的绳结，让召唤在颤抖中释放了欲望。<br/>  而黑魔在加速几下抽动之后也射进了召唤的体内，温热的触感让召唤第一次感受到了黑魔真实的情感。<br/>  啊……浮动在黑魔身侧的冰一般的以太，终于变得如同炽炎一般温暖。<br/>  他力竭地闭上双眼，却发现深埋在体内的性器没有离开，反而再度肿胀了起来。<br/>  “！”<br/>  “黑魔纹的CD是60秒，你忘了吗，召唤？在此期间我还有魔泉和醒梦，这才刚刚开始呢——”<br/>  “不……唔啊啊啊啊——混蛋黑魔，你从我身体里离开——！！”</p>
<p>  同队的黑魔缺乏某种情感，这在大家的心目中是一个共识。<br/>  白魔绕过厨房的时候看见黑魔突然嘴角上扬，惊得她差点当众放了个苦难之心。<br/>  元灵在上，一定是最近被压榨多了，出现了幻觉。她决定做一段时间的红色职业好了。</p>
<p>  顺着黑魔的视线，召唤一瘸一拐的进了门。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>